This invention relates to a light for illuminating a cooking surface of barbecue grills in general, and specifically to the construction of a barbecue grill with a light to illuminate the cooking surface of the grill.
Various types of lights have been proposed to illuminate the cooking surface of a barbecue grill. The barbecue grill lights of the prior art, however, are ill-equipped to survive the rigors of the barbecue experience for an extended period of time.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,618 and 5,664,875 disclose gooseneck type lights that fasten either to a grill housing itself, or to an auxiliary shelf located adjacent the grill housing. The gooseneck lights, however, tend to interfere with the grill lid or the use of the auxiliary shelf, respectively. The gooseneck lights are adjustably positionable to shine down over the grill cooking surface, often putting the lights directly in the path of the smoke emanating from the grill. Thus, the gooseneck lights quickly become clouded by a greasy residue, and are likely to be inadvertently broken by a collision with the lid of the barbecue grill. Also, if one wants to cover the grill after use, the gooseneck type of light is generally incompatible with grill covers. Finally, the use of gooseneck lights is cumbersome for grills that include rotisseries, steamers and/or other cooking accessories that are elevated from the cooking surface, as the lights either interfere with the use of the accessories or the accessories cast shadows on the cooking surface as the light shines over them.
Another prior art barbecue grill light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,169. This light attaches to the grill lid and shines down upon the grill when the grill lid is in its open position. While this light may be compatible with a grill cover, and while it may avoid interference with the grill lid or auxiliary shelves of a grill, it remains in the direct path of the hot, greasy smoke rising from the grill. Also, the location of the light directly above the grill subjects it to great heat, which undoubtedly shortens bulb life. Finally, this type of light is subject to appreciable vibrational forces as the grill lid is carelessly dropped, or even slammed shut, as all too often occurs with barbecue grills.
Therefore, the barbecue grill lights of the prior art interfere with the workability of the grill or the useability of the area around it, and have shortened lifespans because of their position in the path of the smoke rising from grills in use and because of their position relative to the grill lid.